


Please, let me taste you

by BecaAMM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Endgame Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, F/M, Gentle Sex, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM





	Please, let me taste you

Sansa couldn’t say she’d never imagined herself in that situation, but this was better than she’d ever imagined. All she knew of sex was painful but her mind couldn’t help but fly to the possibility of it being as good as everyone else had once told her.

The months spent beside Jon in Winterfell had proven themselves to be a fuel to her mind, and she often caught herself daydreaming of things that made her blush every single time, filling her with guilt. She was her brother, for the gods’ sake. When they found out about his real parents, things were easier, but it didn’t change much of her feelings.

But now, he was in her chambers, kissing her lips and making her feel things she’d only dreamed of.

So long knowing Jon had always provided her with the most aggressive material to her imagination when it came to him. His strong way of doing things always made her think of how much of that followed him into the chambers.

The answer? None. 

Jon was passionate and gentle with his touches. He didn’t tear her clothes, he stripped her slowly. He didn’t toss her on the bed, he pulled her to sit on his lap and just then lied down with her. His kiss was hot without being aggressive and always left Sansa wanting more every time he moved his lips away to kiss her skin. 

“You smell so good, Sansa,” he nipped on her earlobe, his hands moving to the hem of her smallclothes and pulling it away before his skilled fingers touched her already wet folds. “Feels so wet.”

“Jon,” she sighed when his finger started circling her entrance. 

“I need to put my mouth on you,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ve been dreaming with kissing you there for so long, I need to know how you taste. Can I? Please?”

She gasped when his middle fingers entered her slowly, gentle and firm at the same time.

"Jon,” she moaned.

“Please, Sansa.  _Please, let me taste you_ ,” he begged again. 

“Yes,” she let out. “Please. Please, Jon.” 

 


End file.
